


Shameless

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Spooning, Update tags as I go, caught masturbating, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gray and Natsu are mature, responsible adults... that can't keep their hands off of each other!The 30 Day NSFW Writing challenge with weekly updates.





	1. Kissing and Cuddling (Naked)

“That was good.” Gray whispered, voice lazy and pliant against the soft tufts of baby pink hair at the nape of Natsu's neck. The smaller boy hums his agreement and places an arm over Gray's, which was loosely thrown over his waist. Both were still in the hazy hue that only comes with post-orgasmic glory, with Gray pressed against Natsu's bare back, buttocks teasing, but not touching, his crotch.

“Although, it always is with me, right?” He smirks at the huff of breath that leaves Natsu, and doesn't need to see the eye-roll to know it accompanied the sigh.

“If you say so.” Natsu offers in such a monotone that Gray's briefly concerned that he's been delivering unsatisfactory sex to his boyfriend for eight months now. It's only when Gray sees the slivers of red down his chest that he accepts that that is not the case; his body is covered in scratches and bruises, claims to the passion that he knew he ignited within the dragon slayer. There was no way that Natsu was not satisfied with their sex life.

Gray pouted, squeezing Natsu around the waist.

“You're supposed to say, 'Yes, Gray! You make me feel really good every time!'”

There's the creak of the mattress as Natsu shifts, rolling his body over so that his nose is not quite brushing Gray's. Their legs are more intertwined this way, their crotches almost pressed flush together. Natsu's smile is impish, his eyes glistening with mischief. Gray shivers.

“I'm sorry, I meant to say that I love the way your cock feels inside me, dragging in and out and hitting me just right inside, making my legs give way and throat weak as I scream for you to-”

“ _Shit Natsu!_ That's enough!” Gray's teeth were clenched, hands leaving Natsu's middle to cradle his already rising erection.

Natsu blinks innocently, lips darting out to wipe a trail of dampness that Gray follows religiously.

“But Gray, I thought you wanted to know how good you make me feel? About how sometimes I come in my sleep, just from dreaming about having you inside of me?”

“That's it!” Gray growls, using the mattress as leverage to roll himself on top of the smaller boy, who laughs affectionately. Natsu's hands are in Gray's hair, lips pressing warmth just under Gray's jaw.

“You're so easy to rile up.” Natsu laughs again, teasingly, airily.

“And you're a cheeky bastard.”

“You love me though.”

“Shut up.” Gray leans down, kissing Natsu but making sure to keep their bodies pressed as close together as possible. He could feel Natsu's own cock twitching with interest against his thigh, and he smiled into the kiss.

It was going to be a fun night!”

  
  


 


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray "receives" for the first time (idk what the correct term is someone hmu below)

Gray stared at Natsu's engorged cock, dripping with pre-come and slick with lubricant. Although his mouth salivated at the sight, he couldn't help to compare the two. He was longer, but Natsu was definitely wider.

“There's no way that is going to fit inside of me!”

He didn't mean to say it out loud, exactly, but Natsu's naked body had made him aroused, and the incredible blow-job he had received minutes ago had made him honest. Natsu, however, looked somewhere between smug and mortified, his cheeks an attractive shade of pink that made Gray want to lean up and kiss him sweetly.

“It will, you just might need to be prepped some more.” Natsu mumbles, rubbing more lube onto his fingers. Before he can press the digits into his boyfriend, Gray grabs his wrists and shakes his head.

“It's okay Natsu, if you use any more lube on my ass I'll have to run to the store and get some more before tomorrow. I'll be alright, just go slow.”

Natsu darkens further at that, eyes drifting to the flushed, puckered ring of muscles that were stretched open and glistening, ready for his intrusion.

“There's nothing wrong with being careful.” He mutters coyly. Gray takes his hand and kisses it, smiling gently.

“No, and I love you for it.”

Their eyes meet for a wild, infinite moment, and then Natsu is kissing Gray, and Gray is shifting along the bed, forcing his boyfriend to follow so that their lips do not separate.

“Condom?” Natsu asks against Gray's lips. Gray shakes his head, and Natsu shudders.

As he aligns himself with Gray, Natsu makes sure to watch every twitch of Gray's face, every movement of his body, as he starts to push in. He knows that Gray is strong, but still he treats him like glass; fragile, and if broken Natsu would feel the shards for months. It was Gray's first time as the receiver, after all. Natsu wanted to make it memorable, but only for reasons that they would both want to remember later on.

“Now!” Gray urges breathlessly, and Natsu grits his teeth as a tight warmth he had never experienced before engulfs him, and he takes his lover for the first time.

 


	3. Masturbation

Gray had been gone for two weeks, and Natsu had reached his limit. He was laying on his front, face and neck pressed awkwardly into the mattress, ass high in the air. The position wasn't necessarily the most comfortable, but at this angle Natsu could hit his prostate with each thrust. And he was doing just that, an obscenely red silicone toy his only accomplice as he thrust up to meet the movements of his hips. The sheets below him still smelt like Gray's sweat, and Natsu breaths it in greedily, the smell so raw and so intimately Gray that he almost salivates. It was potent and glorious, and Natsu was briefly impressed that he could still pick out Gray's scent after this time.

“Gray- nggghh!” Natsu panted, so lost in pleasure that he could picture silky black hair and sharp blue eyes, and nothing else. Nothing else mattered to him then but Gray's smile and Gray's warmth and Gray's cock as it pounded into him mercilessly-

“Shit! Gray!” His name became a mantra to Natsu, and he repeated it quickly, earnestly, as he felt his orgasm spread from the coiled height of his stomach and into the tense burning of his thighs and crotch. It tore through him, making him shudder and whimper broken syllables of Gray's name.

“Was that just a dry orgasm?” A familiar voice asks from the doorway. Natsu, startled, rolls over to face the intruder. It was Gray, of course, looking dirty and tired and aroused, bag hung loosely from his shoulder.

How good must Natsu have been feeling not to hear and smell him coming in?

“Y-yeah...” Suddenly, Natsu feels embarrassed. From his position on the bed, his ass was facing the door, meaning he was accidentally giving Gray a show of him fucking himself. And quite a show it must have been, judging by how tight Gray's trousers had become.

“Good, because I've fucking _missed_ you.” Gray snarls, tearing his shirt from his body and stalking towards the bed. Natsu spreads his legs wider, inviting his boyfriend to do his worst.

He had missed Gray just as much.

  
  


 


End file.
